Souvenirs
by Deidara-Abby
Summary: Un petit OS sur le couple SasoxDei. Je rappelle que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Profitez bien de cet OS et dites-moi si vous aimez ou pas.


**O.S n°4 :**

**D**eidara marchait le long des trottoirs de la ville. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était parti, sans dire un mot. Et puis, même si il avait dit quelque chose, qu'auraient fait ses amis ? Rien, comme toujours. Personne ne semblait vouloir le comprendre, l'aider, l'écouter. Et chaque jour, il allait un peu plus mal. La blessure qu'il avait au cœur s'ouvrait un peu plus à chaque instant loin de lui. Loin de cet hôpital et plus précisément de ce lit où un corps gisait inconscient. Cela faisait déjà deux mois que c'était ainsi. Deux longs mois où le cœur de Deidara n'avait fait que saigner.

**D**eidara passa doucement la porte de l'hôpital de Tokyo et marcha sans vraiment y faire attention vers la chambre où celui qu'il aimait dormait, en quelque sorte. Depuis le temps qu'il venait, il connaissait le chemin comme ça poche et n'avait plus du tout besoin de demander de l'aide au personnel hospitalier comme les premiers jours.

**I**l s'assit alors sur un fauteuil dont disposait la petite chambre blanche et tourna la tête vers l'être que son cœur avait choisit un an plus tôt. Il se rappelait de ce jour comme si ce fût hier. Ça avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Flash Back :

_**D**eidara marchait dans la rue avoisinant celle de son lycée. Il devait se dépêcher pour ne pas être en retard. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment gagner vu l'heure tardive indiqué sur sa montre. Il avançait donc rapidement, espérant ne pas avoir rater la première sonnerie. Quand il pu enfin apercevoir les grilles de son lycée, il en fût soulagé. La chance était de son côté pour une fois. Pour une fois, en effet car Deidara était souvent en retard s'est dernier temps. _

_**I**l entra donc dans l'enceinte de son lycée et marcha rapidement jusqu'à sa classe. Tous les élèves étaient là, attendant le professeur de français qui était lui aussi souvent en retard ce qui était quelque fois une chance pour notre jeune blond. _

_**A**u bout de dix minutes d'attente, le professeur arriva enfin, accompagné d'un élève que Deidara ne connaissait pas. « **C'était surement un nouveau** », pensa-t-il. Ça ne pouvait être que ça de toute manière car Deidara connaissait presque tous les visages de ce lycée qu'il fréquentait depuis deux ans et demi déjà. _

_**T**ous ses camarades ainsi que lui entrèrent dans la salle de cour et s'installèrent alors que le nouveau supposé se mettait face à eux. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise. Mais ça se comprenait. Deidara n'aurait jamais aimé arrivé en cour d'année tout comme lui. _

**_Kakashi : Voici votre nouveau camarade. Présentes-toi veux-tu._**

**_Élevé : Je m'appelle Sasori et j'ai dix-sept ans. _**

**_Kakashi : Très bien, va t'assoir près du blond, là-bas. _**

_**T**out en disant cela, le professeur désigne Deidara. Le jeune homme se tourna et marcha vers lui. Deidara l'observa alors plus en détaille. « **Mon dieu qu'il est beau** », se dit Deidara pour lui même. Sasori avait de magnifique cheveux rouges et courts. Des yeux d'un marron intense. Un corps sculpté à la perfection. Le blondinet ne pensait pas que pareille chose pouvait exister. Mais le résultat est assit tout près de moi. Il n'en revenait pas. _

**_Sasori : Je rêve ou tu es en train de me mater ?_**

**_Deidara : Je … je ne te …_**

**_Sasori : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que je suis mignon. _**

Fin du Flash Back :

**A** ce souvenir, Deidara sourit tristement. C'était il y a si longtemps. Presque un an et le lycée était terminé maintenant. Et Sasori était à l'hôpital pour un stupide ''accident'' qui aurait du couter la vie à **D**eidara. Tout ceci n'aurait pas du se passer ainsi. C'était si douloureux pour le jeune blond. Il en pleurait chaque nuit de savoir que l'homme qu'il aimait était là-bas à sa place. Il aurait tout fait pour prendre sa place. Vraiment tout.

**U**ne femme en blouse blanche d'une quarantaine d'année entra dans la petite chambre. Elle venait comme à l'accoutumé, vérifié les branchements qui maintenaient en vie Sasori. Après avoir fait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle fit un petit sourire triste au jeune blond et sortie de la chambre pour aller s'occuper d'autres patients. Une fois qu'elle fut enfin partie, le jeune garçon attrapa la main du rouge et la sera. Il avait si peur qu'il parte et qu'il le laisse seul dans ce monde si horrible à ses yeux. Un souvenir lui revint alors en tête. C'était lors de leur première fois.

**Flash Back :**

**L**e corps de Sasori retomba lourdement sur celui de Deidara. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur et épuisés. Après un tel ébat amoureux, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leur souffle encore rauque, Sasori remonta doucement la couverture sur eux. Puis, une fois cela fait observa son ange qui, tout doucement commençait à s'endormir. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait. C'était incroyable. Jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un aussi fort qu'il aimait Deidara.

**_Sasori : Deidara ?_**

**_Deidara : Hm … ?_**

**_Sasori : Je … Je t'aime et cela pour toujours. _**

**A** ses mots, Deidara avait ouvert grand les yeux tellement il était surpris. Pas qu'il ne savait pas déjà que Sasori était dingue de lui mais le faite qu'il lui dise. Il ne l'avait jamais fait jusque là. C'était tellement magique pour lui qu'il n'osa tout d'abord rien répondre. Puis, il avança son visage contre celui de son aimé et l'embrassa en lui soufflant un ''_**moi aussi**_''.

**S**asori lui avait alors sourit et avait attrapé doucement sa main qui était d'une fraicheur incroyable. Il l'avait ensuite regarder dans les yeux et avait fait une promesse que Deidara ne pouvait oublier. Une promesse de rester à ses côté pour la vie. Pour toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive. Quoi qu'il se passe.

**Fin du Flash Back :**

**C**ette promesse, Deidara passait son temps à ce la remémorer depuis que ''l'accident'' c'était produit. Et si jamais il partait, que ferait-il ? Il en mourait certainement. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Sasori, c'était certain. Il se tuerait comme un lâche mais à ses yeux, c'était la seule solution.

**A**lors qu'il continuait de se remémorer de vieux souvenirs, l'un d'entre eux lui vint à l'esprit. C'était celui du jour de ''l'accident''. Ce jour si fatidique à ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas l'oublier celui là non plus. Jamais il ne pourrait.

**Flash Back :**

**D**eidara et Sasori marchaient main dans la main dans les rues de Tokyo. La journée était éclatante aujourd'hui. Le soleil était bleu, les oiseau chantait le printemps enfin arrivé, les cerisiers étaient en fleur. Rien ne prêtait à dire que très bientôt un malheur allait arrivé à ce jeune couple. Non, vraiment rien. Comment auraient-ils pu imaginer que cette journée qui avait aussi bien commencer, allait se terminer dans une chambre d'hôpital, entre la vie et la mort pour l'un d'eux.

**A**lors que les amoureux continuaient de marcher tranquillement, des voix se firent entendre derrière eux. Deidara se figea sur place. Que leur voulait-on encore ? Quelle moquerie allaient-ils se prendre en pleine tête aujourd'hui ?

**S**asori se retourna alors pour voir ce qu'il se passait derrière eux. Plusieurs personnes étaient là. Tous des adolescents d'environ dix-sept / dix-huit ans.

**_Sasori : Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_**

**_Mec : Mais rien voyons, Nous plaignons juste la pauvre fille à tes côtés. _**

**_Deidara : De … Comment ça …_**

**D**eidara ne pu finir sa phrase que la main de Sasori s'était violemment plaqué contre sa bouche. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre suite à cela. Il ne comprenait rien. De un, ces idiots le prenaient pour une fille et de deux, ils le ''plaignaient'' d'être en couple avec Sasori. Qu'es-ce que cela voulait-il dire ?

**_Mec : C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt jolie mais je trouve qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de forme._**

**_Sasori : La ferme Idiot. _**

**C**elui qui avait dit cela, s'approcha doucement de Deidara et l'attrapa par le poignet. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà le dos contre le mur, coincé par l'un des garçons de la bande. La peur montait en lui de plus en plus. Mais bordel, que leur voulait-on encore ?

**L**e garçon qui le tenait pencha alors sa tête dans son cou, respirant la délicieuse odeur que le corps de Deidara avait. Alors que le jeune homme allait poser ses lèvres contre celle d'un Deidara terrorisé, un bruit de coup se fît entendre derrière lui. Il rouvrit alors rapidement ses yeux et, sentant que le jeune ne le tenait plus, il se déplaça jusqu'à son amant. Puis, il observa le corps du garçon qui avait essaye de l'embrasser à terre. Sasori l'avait assommé. Deidara était soulagé.

**_Sasori : ça t'apprendra ! _**

**_Mec : Tss ! Tu vas voir ce qui va en couter d'avoir fait cela._**

**A** peine le jeune avait-il dit ça, qu'il sorti de sa poche un arme. Un air cruel se dessinait peu à peu sur son visage alors que la peur montait peu à peu en Deidara. Il était terrorisé. Dans quel guêpier c'étaient-ils encore fourré ?

**_Sasori : DEIDARA ! ATTENTION !_**

**D**eidara n'avait pas eut le temps de bouger que son corps était violemment entré en contact avec le sol bétonné de la ruelle dans lequel ils étaient. Il avait entendu le bruit de la détonation, les cris et les pas s'éloigner de lui, de **S**asori et lui. Où était Sasori ? Il ne le voyait pas. Ça tête lui tournait. Il avait un peu de sang sur son t-shirt mais rien d'extraordinaire.

**D**eidara se releva tant bien que mal et faillit tomber. Mais il s'obligea à rester debout. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Même Sasori n'était pas là. Il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il se passait. Où étaient-ils tous ? Puis, un bruit effroyable lui perça les oreilles. Celui d'une voiture qui freine très brutalement. Trop brutalement.

**D**eidara se mit alors à courir vers le lieu où il supposait que l'accident avait eu lieu. Il avait comme mal au cœur. **C**omme si la chose qu'il aimait le plus au monde était en train de disparaître. Et la chose qu'il aimait le plus était un homme du nom de Sasori. Tout en se précipitant, il continuait d'espérer.

**Q**uand il arriva enfin, ce qu'il vit lui tordit encore plus le cœur. Sasori était au sol, dans une marre de sang. Des gens criaient et une femme tentait de faire battre le cœur de Sasori. Une voiture était arrêté tout près du corps de son amant. Au loin, on entendait déjà le bruit d'une ambulance. Deidara ne réfléchit même pas et se précipita vers lui. Il voulait être près de lui, à chaque instant.

**Fin du Flash Back :**

**I**l était tard quand Deidara rentra chez lui. Il monta tranquillement les marches qui le menait à son appartement qu'il partageait normalement avec son amour. Il s'enferma ensuite dans son logement et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il se coucha sur son lit et regarda le plafond. Il ne mangeait plus vraiment depuis que Sasori était à l'hôpital.

{**…**}

**D**eidara ouvrit lentement ses yeux bleus océan. Il ne se sentait pas très bien aujourd'hui. Il avait comme des vertiges. En y réfléchissant bien, ça n'était pas franchement étonnant. Il ne se nourrissait presque plus depuis deux mois et son corps avait du mal à le supporter.

**I**l regarda l'heure qu'indiquait son réveille puis soupira. Il n'était que 5heures du matin. Qu'allait-il pouvoir faire pendant le temps qui le séparait encore d'aller voir Sasori ? La même chose que souvent. **I**l resterait allongé dans son lit, pleurerait toutes les larmes qu'il avait en lui, se morfondrait sur son sort puis irait s'habiller avant de rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

{**…**}

**L**e temps passait lentement, trop lentement. Quelques jours étaient passé et les nouvelles sur la santé de Sasori n'était pas vraiment bonnes. Les médecins ne lui donnaient plus que quelques jours tout au plus. Deidara était inconsolable. Il ne voulait pas que son rouge s'en aille et le laisse seul. Non, il ne voulait pas et pourtant, la vérité lui éclatait à la figure à chaque instant un peu plus. Il avait si mal.

**K**onan et son petit ami Pain étaient venu réconforter le blond en ce jour de pluie. Il n'avait même pas daigner sortir pour aller à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Il ne se sentait pas suffisamment fort pour cela.

**_Konan : Mais reprends-toi Deidara. _**

**_Deidara : …_**

**L**e jeune blond de répondait même plus au intervention de Konan. Il n'était plus vraiment en état pour cela et n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il savait très bien que Konan avait raison. Comme toujours. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire ça.

**Q**uelques heures plus tard, Konan et Pain quittèrent à contre cœur le petit blond. Ils n'avaient d'autre choix même si ils auraient préférés resté au près de leur ami commun. Deidara, quant à lui, se renferma dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Il n'attendait plus qu'une chose. Que l'hôpital lui annonce la mort de son petit ami pour partir le rejoindre à son tour.

{**…**}

**A**lors qu'il avait enfin réussit à s'endormir, son portable sonna. La peur monta alors en lui. Il en était sur, c'était l'hôpital qui venait lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Et cela se confirma lorsqu'il décrocha son mobile.

**_Deidara : Allo ... ! _**

**_Femme : Bonsoir Monsieur. Nous nous excusons de vous dérangez à cette heure si tardive mais nous souhaiterions votre présence à l'hôpital centre de Tokyo._**

**_Deidara : Très bien … J'arrive …_**

**P**uis, Deidara raccrocha sans laisser le temps à la femme de finir ses explications. Il enfila rapidement une paire de basket qui trainait par là, ce recoiffa un peu et sorti de chez lui. Il faisait plutôt frais en ce 8 Novembre mais il s'en foutait totalement d'attraper la mort. Il se foutait des voitures qui le klaxonnait parce qu'il ne marchait pas là où il fallait et qu'ils auraient pu le renverser. Il se foutait de tout.

**A**u bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, il arriva enfin devant le grand bâtiment blanc qu'était l'hôpital. Il pénétra dans l'établissement et ne prit même pas la peine de saluer le personnel comme à l'habitude. Il monta jusqu'au 4ème étage où se trouvait la chambre de Sasori. Là, plusieurs personnes étaient massés dans la petite pièce. Tous des hommes et femmes en blancs. Des médecins et des infirmières. Alors, Sasori était bel et bien mort ?

**D**eidara tomba sur le sol. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Il avait si mal. Si mal au cœur de ''savoir'' son amour parti loin de lui sans espoir de retour. Des larmes s'échappèrent peu à peu de ses yeux bleus océan.

**A**lors que Deidara pleurait toujours à chaude larme, une femme vint vers lui. Elle le fit se relevé doucement. Elle vit parfaitement que le jeune était à bout de force. Son corps était maigre et cela se voyait énormément. Cela se voyait même trop. Combien avait-il bien pu perdre depuis l'accident ? **S**urement beaucoup vu son état déplorable. Elle lui donna un mouchoir et lui sourit gentiment. Après tout, pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il n'y avait aucun mort dans cette chambre.

**_Femme : Chut mon garçon, tout va bien. Il est sorti d'affaire. _**

**_Deidara : Par...Pardon … ?_**

**S**on sourire bien veillant s'élargit un peu plus. Elle lui fit tourner la tête pour qu'il regarde enfin le lit où était couché le rouge et … en effet, le rouge était bel et bien vivant. Un médecin l' osculait dans tous les sens. Personne ne comprenait. C'était un miracle. Deidara n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son amour était en vie.

**A**u bout de quelques minutes, tout le personnel hospitalier sorti. Seul un homme d'une quarantaine d'année resta près de Deidara et de l'infirmière qui avait donné un mouchoir à ce dernier.

**_Homme : Je crois qu'il te réclame. A vrai dire, il ne fait que ça depuis qu'il s'est réveiller. _**

**_Deidara : Je …_**

**_Femme : Va donc le voir, il t'attend. _**

**_Deidara : … Merci …_**

**S**e fût tout ce que Deidara put articuler. Il marcha aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le lit de son aimé. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas entendu et regardait dehors. Il était allongé sur le lit blanc, une main sur le cœur et l'autre posé sur le lit. Deidara attrapa alors doucement de sa main frêle, celle de son petit ami. Sasori sursauta à se contact froid. Les mains de Deidara étaient toujours très froides, même en été. Il tourna automatiquement la tête vers son petit blond et le dévisagea quelques secondes.

**_Sasori : Deidara ? Tu es enfin venu me voir. _**

**D**eidara ne répondit pas. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus beaucoup et, c'est ce pourquoi, il s'assit rapidement sur le lit. Sasori le détailla plus. Il voyait parfaitement que son petit ami était devenu très voir trop maigre. Que ses yeux ne pétillaient plus comme avant et que des cernes violettes étaient apparu.

**S**asori passa son pouce sous l'œil visible de Deidara, essuyant quelques larmes qui perlaient encore de ses yeux océan. Deidara laissa alors tomber sa tête contre le torse de son rouge et il pleura, encore et encore. C'était sa manière de montrer à Sasori à quel point il avait souffert de son absence. Et Sasori l'avait bien comprit vu l'état déplorable de son blond.

**L**es heures passèrent ainsi sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se détache. Ils étaient trop bien ainsi. Sasori n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait faillit laisser Deidara seul dans ce monde. Quand il repensait à l'accident, ça lui faisait mal, très mal.

**Flash Back :**

_**Sasori : DEIDARA ! ATTENTION !**_

**L**e corps du jeune blond entra violemment en collision avec le sol dur de la ruelle. La balle ne semblait pas avoir traversé la peau du jeune et c'est ce pourquoi, Sasori se précipita vers le tireur et non vers le ''blessé''. Le garçon, après avoir compris ce qu'il venait de faire, avait entreprit de s'enfuir, laissant l'arme derrière lui, dans une poubelle qui trainait par là. Sasori le coursait tant bien que mal. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en tir à si bon compte.

**I**l courait encore et encore derrière lui et traversa une rue où des tas de voitures roulaient à une vitesse non mesurée. Il entendit à peine le coup de klaxonne de l'automobiliste que son corps fut projeté plus loin. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal mais il ne préférait pas y penser. Tout ce qu'il lui importait, c'était que Deidara aille bien. Il espérait. Mais peu à peu, sa tête lui tourna et il perdit définitivement conscience.

**Fin du Flash Back : **

**S**asori était si heureux maintenant. Il savait son blond hors de danger. Deidara lui avait dit que la balle ne l'avait qu'effleurée. Rien de très grave selon lui. Et maintenant, il étaient tous les deux dans son lit d'hôpital. Deidara avait calé sa tête contre son torse et profitait des mains de Sasori qui étaient dans ses cheveux or. Tout allait si bien et ce n'était pas près de se finir. Tous les deux allaient bien. Mise à part quelques problèmes pour Deidara qui s'était laissé mourir pendant tout le coma de Sasori mais pour le reste, c'était le paradis. Il allait revivre tous les deux, comme avant.

**_Deidara : Au faite Sasori …_**

**_Sasori : Oui ?_**

**_Deidara : Joyeux anniversaire ! _**

**S**asori sourit doucement et l'embrassa sur la bouche en lui soufflant un ''**Merci mon amour**''. Oui, tout allait pour le mieux pour le moment. Et Sasori ne permettrait plus que quelqu'un leur fassent du mal. **N**on, plus jamais.

* * *

_**Et voilà un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a un moment déjà.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous a plus.**_

_**Donnez moi votre avis s'il vous plait.**_

_**Abby**_


End file.
